


The Do-over

by sweetbutnutty



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutnutty/pseuds/sweetbutnutty
Summary: Niall asks for a meeting so he can offer Sookie a chance to do things over, better, a second time around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate, so please excuse any inaccuracies in the foreign language(s).

Sookie stared at the man before her, stupefied. She didn't know whether his offer was sweet or arrogant or asinine or what. Possibly insane. Maybe _she_ was, for even considering he was serious. Nobody could turn back time. Could they?

Okay. Let's review what lead up to this weird proposal. Eric had asked her to trust him and to meet someone. Someone who would not harm her. They met at a nice restaurant she's never been to before. The man introduced himself as her great grandfather Niall Brigant. Though he certainly didn't look old enough to be a great grandfather. As they spoke, Niall had made it clear he wanted to undo the mistakes of her past. He wanted to send her back to a specific time, armed with the knowledge she has now, to rectify the mistakes. Make sure they never happened. She was never meant to be a slave to Compton or outed to the world at the Summit, looking for survivors, as noble a cause as that may be. And it was always to be _her_ choice whether she was to be thrice bonded to Eric. It was never to have been forced on her.

Knowing what a bone of contention this has been between them, Sookie looks at Eric who looks steadily back at her. He will not influence her. Not in this. He has stated many a time he did what he did to save her and while she knows it, she also can't accept it for some reason. She doesn't know why.

"How far back would I go? Who would remember? Why would you do this? Would Gran be okay?"

"I would send you back to the day of your first interaction with a vampire, as I don't know the date Hadley let loose your telepathy secret to Sophie-Anne. Only you would remember. Nobody else. I do this because you have already suffered greatly and will continue to do so if I don't step in and stop it. Your grandmother would be alive."

"Would I still be bonded to Eric or Bill?"

"No, you would not. You would have no vampire blood in you."

"How would I get any help? I wouldn't be able to do this on my own."

"I have a phrase you can memorize that would be relevant to me and my name will help you, my dear. But you will only say them to certain people. I trust you to know."

"Okay."

"So you wish to proceed?"

"Yes, sir, I believe I do."

"Then go home and when you wake you will have begun anew. Here is the phrase for you to memorize. Tear it up when you are finished. That's my brilliant girl! May I get a hug goodbye? Ah, thank you! Thank you! And you, too, Eric. Goodnight to you both."

Sookie and Eric took their leave of the restaurant and of her fairy grandfather. It was a lovely evening. Eric was enjoying driving his Corvette and spending time with Sookie until he realized they were being followed. He pulled over, telling Sookie to stay in the car no matter what happened.

He got out and sped to attack the Were that was in the car behind them. They fought a long, brutal fight. She couldn't help but watch and listen and worry. It was Eric, after all. No matter how conflicted her feelings for him, there were still some positive feelings for him. More than negative.

Eventually, he ended the Were and came back to the car. Then the next problem he had became glaringly obvious. He was high on bloodlust. He'd fought, now he wanted to feed and fuck. And his favorite for those two were right there in the car next to him. Poor Eric. He was strained and Sookie was not giving an inch. Icebergs had nothing on her.

He drove her home like a gentleman, of course.

When they pulled up to her house, she opened up her door and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. He, being the mischievous vampire he is, turned into the kiss so it landed on his mouth. If it was to be the last kiss, it might as well be one that counted, he figured.

Sookie stiffened then softened then pulled away. She half-heartedly glared at him and growled his name before getting out and going towards the house. At the stairs, Eric met her, cupped her cheek and whispered in her ear before leaving her for the night. She didn't understand but figured she would eventually.

She got ready for bed, contemplating whether she'd really wake up in a new timeline or not. It was exciting and left her unable to sleep, so she stayed up, writing down everything that had happened to her since she'd met Bill, trying to put it in order and figure out who she could turn to if this really happened tomorrow. Finally, she got sleepy and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Sookie noticed when she woke up was that wasn't wearing the same thing she fell asleep in. The second thing she noticed was the paper clutter was gone. Next, she could _hear_ Gran downstairs as she was making breakfast. Cheese and Rice, it worked!

Sookie quickly bounded through a shower and dressing before heading downstairs. She was ever so eager to hold her beloved Gran again in her arms. Sookie promised herself she'd never take her for granted again and would appreciate every bit of time she had with her.

"Gran! I love you! Good morning! Do you need any help?"

"Land's sake's child! What's got into you? You're awful excited. No, I'm almost finished. Just you have a seat and I'll get you a plate ready in just a moment."

"You don't have to wait on me, Gran. I'm able to take care of us both, too. Besides, you deserve a break."

"Oh, hush, girl. I enjoy taking care of you. What else would I do? Go on, now. Sit."

Not wanting to fight with her Gran, Sookie sat and allowed herself to be waited on. She determined to try to find ways to lighten Gran's load in other ways as she could. It was only after Gran's passing that she realized how much Gran had done for her, though she had thought they'd had an equal partnership.

However will she protect her from Bill and Rene? Maybe if she tells her straight out she will believe her? It seems a shame to ruin the day with this but Bill might be by later tonight so it'd be better to be safe than sorry.

"Hey,Gran?"

"Yes, dear?"

"You know I love you more than anyone else in the world and I'd never judge you, right?"

"Oh, Sookie, what's this about?"

"Well, I have to warn you about two people but I'm afraid you might not believe me."

"Warn me, Sookie?"

"I need you to stay away from Rene Lenier. He's a bad man. A killer. But you can't tell another soul. I don't have proof but I know it the way I know things I'm not supposed to know other things about people. But I'm going to make sure that the police find the proper proof. It just may take time. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, Sookie. But you said two people."

"Well, the second one is harder to explain. But I need your faith in me. There's gonna be a Civil War Veteran named Bill Compton move in next door tonight. He's a bad vampire. He wants to kidnap me for my telepathy, Gran. I don't want you to answer the door at night because he can glamour you, which is a form of hypnotism, to do whatever he wants. Which even includes getting an invitation into the house."

"Oh, my!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What does this have to do with you judging me, Sookie?"

"I know about Rene and Bill because I was sent back by Niall. Fintan's father."

Gran silently went pale. Sookie covered her hand with her own in a show of support.

"Sookie..."

"Gran, you can explain or not, it's your choice. I love you more than I ever have and I have no problems with any decisions you've made in your own life that were your own to make. I stand by you, no judgments."

"Thank you, child. Thank you. Maybe soon I can explain. To you. But not to Jason."

"No. Not to Jason."

"What did you mean 'sent back'?"

"Well, a bunch of bad things have happened to me since I met Bill. So Niall asked to meet with me to see if I would like to go back to the day I met Bill to fix things and try to prevent most of them. I obviously said yes. So now I have to figure out who to go to for help this time around. If I can't get Eric to help me, I will go to his Maker Godric in Dallas."

"Who are Eric and this Godric?"

"Well, that's kind of hard to explain, too. But I was Bonded to Eric. It was one step away from being vampire married. But it was forced on us. It might have been different if it had been chosen. But we didn't get to choose it. For all that, he was a good guy. Mostly. Godric was amazing, until he met the sun."

"You're scheduled to work tonight."

"I'm not going. Tonight is when Bill shows up."

"I thought as much. Are you going to give Sam a heads up?"

"I know you raised me to, Gran, but you have to believe me when I say he really doesn't deserve it. And you are welcome to let the phone just roll to the answering machine tonight."

"Alright, I will believe you. I'm sorry to hear that. What is your plan? Do you have one?"

"I'm going to go to the vampire bar Fangtasia in Shreveport and ask to speak the Sheriff. I will pull out whatever information I need to in order to do so. But beforehand I'm laying out in the sun for a few hours. It helps my cause quite a bit to smell like sunshine."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that afternoon, Sookie showered off the sweat from laying outside for hours before dressing in the white dress with red flowers she first wore to Fangtasia in the last timeline that caught Eric's eye. She didn't see how it could do any harm. In fact, it may help her cause.

She got into her ratty old car and drove down her pothole-riddled driveway that had yet to be fixed by Eric and on towards Shreveport. She knew she would be early, but she also knew there would be a line already formed. She wasn't worried. It wasn't as though she was here for the club. She was here on official business.

Ah, good. Pam came out at dark to begin checking IDs. Sookie walked up to the door.

"Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, I need to speak to the Sheriff, please. It's urgent," Sookie whispered.

Pam looked first amused at the oddly dressed human assuming to skip the line and then a blank mask fell over her face as her name fell from the human's lips.

"How do you know my name, human?!" Pam hisses.

"I know a lot of things, Pam. But I need to see him. I can pretty much promise you he'll buy you a new pink Chanel something or other, complete with matching headband. Maybe even a new pair of Louboutins. Please. I swear this is official business." Sookie again keeps her voice at a whisper, to keep her side of the conversation away from the humans.

Pam calls for a replacement to come so she can escort Sookie personally to Eric. Sookie is fine with that. He's still in his office doing paperwork. Until Pam interrupts by knocking and brings a delightful smelling human with her.

"Den här människan vet saker som hon inte borde göra. Hon bad specifikt att prata med sheriffen." (This human knows things she shouldn't. She specifically asked to speak with the Sheriff.)

Eric looked up and appraised Sookie.

"You don't have to speak Swedish around me, you two. It's rude, you know. You could speak English and be polite. I'm trying to be polite and aboveboard with you guys."

Eric and Pam narrowed their eyes at her.

"How do you know it's Swedish?" Eric asked.

"It's a long story. The reason I came here, actually."

"Because I speak Swedish?"

"No, silly. Because I need to tell you my story and how I know you and Pam speak Swedish."

"I thought you needed to see the Sheriff," Pam sniffed.

"I knew if I said I needed to see 'Eric' you'd have thought I was just another fangbanger. But I'm not. This really is important," insisted Sookie.

"How do we know for sure?" questioned Eric.

"The last time I saw you, you whispered something in my ear. I don't know what it meant, but I'm guessing you do."

"I've never seen you before in my undead life," he scoffed.

"Nor I."

"Not in this timeline, no. But in a previous one we were Bonded. One step away from vampire married."

"What did I supposedly whisper to you?"

"'Father, brother, son'. And if you don't help me, I'm going to Godric."

"I believe you. For now. Tell me your story."

"Well, tonight Maudette Pickens will die because she associated with a vampire. A man by the name of Drew Marshall will kill her. He's going by the name of Rene Lenier in Bon Temps. He killed his sister first in another parish. He'll kill Dawn Green in Bon Temps in a couple days as well for the same reason. You've had her. My brother will come under suspicion. Bill Compton moves back into Bon Temps tonight to procure me for Queen Sophie-Anne and glamours the Rattrays to drain him in Merlotte's parking lot. Tomorrow night he would have had them beat me nearly to death so he could feed me his blood. In a 'nother couple of days, Taryn woulda been drinking somebody in the restrooms while there was an undercover cop and a raid woulda started when I'd have come in looking to clear my brother's name. I woulda been employed by you to find out that Longshadow was glamouring Ginger into stealing almost $60K from the bar. My Gran woulda been murdered by Rene. I woulda been attacked by him and killed him. Bill woulda been forced to turn a poor unfortunate girl named Jessica Hamby for killing Longshadow in defense of me.

"You took one of my friends for dealing V from a willing vampire when it turned out my stupid brother got caught up with a girl he met here in your bar and she kidnapped and killed the poor guy. I got attacked by a maenad who later took over my home and my town. But we killed it. Sophie-Anne makes you sell V to make her money for her taxes. Godric is suicidal. There's an attack on Godric's nest by the FotS. Nan Flanagan's a major bitch and doesn't give Godric any respect. My blood and body get raped by Bill after I save him from having been kidnapped. You get cursed with amnesia, Eric, by a V-using Were-witch named Hallow. I become a friend of the pack when we defeat that coven. You get shot defending me. I kill that bitch.

"My brother gets turned into a half-werepanther. I get shot by a sniper that's after shifters. I become a target for Hot Rain's hit man. Gladiola gets murdered. My bitch of a cousin who spilled about me to Sophie-Anne gets murdered and I get attacked by a newbie vamp. I get kidnapped and beaten. Threadgill starts an uprising at a ball. Summit happens with the main accuser being Jennifer Cater. And there's ever so many bombs. And the weather guy Julian Trout is a weather witch who switched the summit. At the summit, we get thrice bonded with the wedding knife in the garage because Andre forces it. Quinn stakes Andre. Sophie-Anne loses her legs. I meet my great grandfather Niall Brigant for a do-over who gives me his own special phrase and then we are attacked by a Were on the way home. I know all this sounds insane and like I'm making it up or being insane. And in fact, I've left some stuff out. But it's stuff that doesn't matter or won't now that I'm not having anything to with Bill fucking idiot Compton, pardon my French."

"What is your name, human?" Eric asks with narrowed, contemplative eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Just call me Sookie."

"You may call me Eric and this is Pamela."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you again."

"Yes, well. You have brought many concerns to light. Some will be easier to take care of than others. The matter of the murderer can be taken care of with a simple glamour to confess if we can but get out to your town. Which, we obviously need to do if there are drainers and dealers there."

"Now, you aren't thinking of harming Lafayette, are you? He's doing what he has to so he can keep his momma in a good nursing home. And he's only using a willing participant who is using him. This is why I slapped you last time. I sure hope I don't have to again." Sookie narrows her eyes in warning.

"I wouldn't advise getting physical with any vampire. Especially one as old as I."

"I wouldn't suggest pushing me to the point where it's necessary."

"Hon är feisty, jag gillar det." (She's feisty, I like it.) Pam almost grinned.

"Pamela."

"There you go with your Swedish again."

"Sookie."

"Yes, Eric?"

"Do you have more accurate dates or names for this story of yours?"

"Yes, I do, but I would like something from you."

"Oh? Do tell."

"A contract."

"What kind of contract?"

"The kind that keeps away Sophie-Anne as much as possible. Tell me if that means I need to go to Godric."

"Possibly. Why does she want you?"

"Oh, I thought I'd mentioned. I'm a telepath. But don't worry, I can only read humans."


	4. Chapter 4

"That's a very good thing, Sookie--" he starts.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Imminent death if I ever start reading vampire minds. Blah blah blah. I've heard it all before. Not only is it repetitive, but have you ever thought about the fact that I never once asked to read ANY minds? So can the threats would ya? I get it." Sookie rolls her eyes.

"You are a very sassy human."

"Yes, I am."

"I believe I like that about you."

"Thank you." She pauses for a moment. "I think I might have an idea for Lafayette. If you'd be up for it."

"Go on."

"You could replace your uppity, no good Dayman with him. He'd be loyal and wouldn't think he was above the people you had him do errands for. Plus it'd give him the money to support his momma without resorting to illegal things."

"I might start him out as Pam's Dayman first. See if he can survive." Sookie didn't know if he was serious or joking, but had an idea he was both.

"Ooh, shopping. He'd never want to leave her service."

"What good would he be to me without an attitude?" Pam pouted.

"Oh, he's got an attitude, but he's not uppity and he doesn't think he's above people. You'll like him, Pam, don't worry. I think you called him 'fierce' before." She smiled at the memory.

"Sookie. I have an idea about your safety and contract. But you would have to trust both myself and Godric. Would you be willing to do this?"

"Of course. You two are the most honorable vampires I've ever met. Maybe that ever was. Are we going to go see him?!" she asked, both hopeful and excited.

"Yes, we would need to. Would tomorrow night be too soon for you?" Eric asked with one eyebrow arched in amusement.

"No, but I require my grandmother to come along as well. I don't want to take a chance that Compton will get ahold of her while I'm gone and use her as a bargaining chip."

"Very well. You aren't concerned about your brother?"

"If you knew the things my brother had put me through, you'd understand why I'm okay washing my hands of him."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Thank you, but that's just the way of it sometimes."

"I shall make the arrangements and have my uppity Dayman come get you and drive you to the airport tomorrow. Be prepared for at least a week's stay. If we stay longer, I will purchase any additional clothing you and your grandmother need. Do not worry about any expenses. You will be my guests."

"Thank you, Eric. I know last time I fought you on this type of thing, not wanting to be a kept woman. I still don't want to be and neither does my Gran. But I also understand better your culture and mindset and will accept as graciously as possible. However, please don't think us rude when we decline the chance to willfully spend money we haven't earned." She's trying to keep the screaming matches to a minimum this time around and act like the grown-up her Gran raised her to be. It's a lot easier without Bill's blood in her system.

"I believe that's the nicest way someone's ever said they can't be bought, Sookie. But I believe we both understand each other, so we are well met. Now, I shall have Pamela escort you home tonight to make sure you make it inside without incident. She will also see if she can find the murderer and glamour him into confessing before killing this Maudette girl tonight. If not, we will put in an anonymous tip to the police station."

"Thank you. Both of you. I appreciate your taking the time to meet with me and to hear me out and that you're taking me seriously. And that my welfare is important, too. Not that I truly expected any different of you both, but it's been great to be proven right that you are as trustworthy as I expected."

"Yes, well... Pamela will take you home now. I have arrangements to make for tomorrow. I will see you then."

"See you then. Good night."

"Pamela, kontakta inte Compton. Jag vill inte att han varnar." (Pamela, do not contact Compton. I don't want him warned.)

"Yes, Master," dryly yet respectfully. "Come along, delicious human."

"Oh, Pam, you never change," Sookie giggled, much to the vampires' surprise, as they walked to the door.

Once outside in the parking lot, Pam refused to get into the death trap she called Sookie's car.

"Look, I know it's not your minivan or Eric's Corvette, but it's what I've got and what I've been able to afford. So I would appreciate a little less insulting and either you get in and ride or you stay out and run alongside."

"I'll run."

"Fine. My driveway is riddled with potholes. Don't twist your ankle. The last timeline Eric had fixed it without my permission for his precious car, but obviously it's not fixed now. Gran and I've been making do with what we've had. Not that I'm complaining. I'm just preparing you. Though it'd be easier to give you details on Rene if you were in the car. So maybe I should just run you to the police station, we talk, and then I go home?"

"Fine! I will ride in the car this one time. But never again, do you hear me, human?"

As they drove along, Sookie was sure to tell Pam about where to find his souvenirs along with the audio tapes for a Cajun accent (his toolbox in the garage). Told her where Maudette lived, Arlene lived, Merlotte's was. Made sure to give her a pretty good visual description of what he looked like and who he hung out with. What kind of vehicle he drove. Almost all things it's so easy to know about a person in such a small town.

They finally arrive at Sookie's house and the porch light and living room light are on, signaling Gran is waiting up for her. Sookie automatically scans the area for any voids and finds none, so steps out and runs up to the door. She stops, turns around and thanks Pam before going inside for the night. Once inside, she issues invitations for Pam, Eric, and Godric to come inside. And uninvites Bill. All just in case. 

When she gets to the living room, Gran is snoozing in her chair with a book on her chest. Sookie gently wakes her and sends her to bed with promises to tell her tomorrow. She turns out the light and goes to bed herself. It's been a good, productive day.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the shrill trill of the phone burst through the consciousness of Sookie and Gran early and woke them from a sound sleep. The sound continued until Gran finally made it to the phone and answered it, having turned off the answering machine at a respectable time last night. She had gotten tired of listening to Sam's messages for Sookie to call him back and how he hoped she was okay, lovesick fool that he was. Not that he'd ever admit as much, even after all these years. So she finally answered the phone to cut off the noise and see if there was an emergency or what, for there to be a call at this ungodly hour of the morning.

"Oh, hello Maxine." Maxine Fortenberry, Hoyt's momma. The biggest gossip in the parish.

"Yes, I remember Rene." One of Jason's best pals, _of course_ she hadn't forgotten a whole entire person overnight out of the blue!

"NO! You don't say!" Mock gasp.

"Why, my word! Poor Arlene and those babies must be devastated." True sorrow for that poor family.

"And we're sure it's him? Oh, he confessed? A fake accent? A fake name? Well, I'll be. You just never know with people nowadays I suppose."

"Oh, sure, I'll let you go. You spread the good word and I'll speak to you some other time." Gran hangs up shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

Sookie had her mouth covered, trying to hold back the giggles.

"Well, it's just as well we got woke up. Might as well get an early start to the day. We've got to have a talk that we didn't get to last night. And I'm guessing that's going to determine what we do with the rest of our day," she said philosophically.

"Yes, ma'am," Sookie sobered up right quick.

"Alright, then. Why don't you start talking while I start in on breakfast?" said Gran, practically.

"Yes, ma'am. Well, later today you and I and about a week's worth of our best clothes are going to be going to Dallas. I'm not sure exactly what we're going to do there, but Eric seems to think if we get me to Godric, I'll be safe. And, of course, I told him I wouldn't go without you. I issued invitations to Pam, Eric, and Godric to the house last night, just in case anything ever happens. Pam is Eric's childe, like Eric is Godric's." informed Sookie.

"Oh, dear. How are we going to afford this?" worried Gran.

"Eric is paying for it. We are his guests. I believe it's because I will soon be a contracted employee. If nothing else, it affords him an excuse to go see his Maker, who he adores. I did explain we are not kept women and he understands we have morals, but that we are graciously accepting this as the gift that it's intended as. There are no strings attached, Gran," she assured.

"Very well. If you're sure, then I will go along with it. How did he react to your story?"

"He took it very well. I did just like we planned. Gave just enough detail without giving everything away. Left some things out. But I've got that list I made yesterday up in my room. I'll make sure to pack it."

"We'll need to clean out the fridge of fresh foods that'll spoil while we'll be gone and take the trash out."

"Yes, ma'am. This morning should help a little if it goes according to last time. Jason and Tara came over for breakfast, though it wasn't so early,"pondered Sookie.

"So we'll make a big breakfast, using up as many fresh ingredients as possible and then set it aside for them. If they don't come, then we'd have had to throw it out anyways." Gran was always great at being practical and efficient.

Sookie and Gran worked side by side for the next while making a big breakfast, talking and laughing and planning. When the door opened without a knock, they mutually agreed without a word to not mention their plans to anyone.

"Hey, Tara."

"Hey, Mrs. Stackhouse. Hey, Sook. What y'all doin' up so early?"

"Maxine Fortenberry called Gran this morning at the buttcrack of dawn to gossip about Rene Lenier."

"What about him?"

"Oh, you haven't heard yet? Such a terrible thing. Turns out he's a confessed murderer. His accent's fake and he killed his sister and he hates fangbangers. Coffee, dear?" As though this was any other morning and she hadn't just imparted community-changing news to someone. Gran was a cool cucumber.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, what exactly _are_ fangbangers?"

Jason chose that exact moment to walk in and hear that question come outta his Gran's mouth. He about choked on his own tongue.

"They're people who want to have sex with vampires, Gran. It's a terrible thing to call someone. Kinda like how Tara feels about the n word or Lafayette about the f word."

"Oh! My word! Well, I certainly didn't mean to."

"Of course not. If you don't ask, you'll never know."

"So I heard Maudette Pickens was gonna be Rene's next victim. She was supposed to die last night. I was with her. I mighta been killed. Or worse, made to look guilty."

The three women all shook their heads and rolled their eyes at the stupidity Jason exhibited in that one statement.

Eventually, breakfast was over and Tara and Jason left, leaving Gran and Sookie to do the dishes, as per usual. They decided to leave only enough out for lunch and throw everything else out immediately and be done with it. They knew there would be no annoying phone calls from Sam before they left so they could then go begin packing and getting ready. And their house was always perpetually spotless, so there was no need to do any last minute cleaning frenzy.

When Bobby finally showed up, Sookie and Gran had been ready and waiting and reading to pass the time. They quickly locked up and loaded up the suitcases and were on their way.


	6. Chapter 6

The ladies take the short, private plane ride in stride, alternately reading and looking out their respective window seats. Each was caught in her own thoughts and loathe to air them where just anyone could hear them.

Shortly before the plane landed, Eric made his way up from the bowels of the plane where his travel coffin was. It would be stored until they left but it was now dark enough that it was safe enough for him to be out and about. He compliments the women on how lovely they look and asks if they've ever been to Dallas before.

"I've been for a field trip for school," Sookie tells him. Her tone doesn't sound impressed.

"Ah, then you will get more enjoyment out of this trip, hopefully, than that one. We will see what we can do to leave a better impression," Eric says smilingly.

"I'm sure we don't require you to entertain us, Mr...."

"My apologies, Mrs. Stackhouse. I am Eric Northman. I am pleased to meet the woman who inspires such devotion in such a spirited and well-mannered young lady. I am quite sure that all of her positive attributes lay their origins at your feet. I can tell her beauty does. As for being required to entertain you, it would be an honor. I do not often get the chance to take a break from my official duties and spend time in the presence of those I would like to be with, doing things I enjoy, so it would be a privilege if you were to allow me to escort you and your granddaughter to the sights. I can promise you I will be on my best behavior and I will keep you both as safe as I am capable."

"Oh, well, of course, if you insist Mr. Northman. But it's really not necessary." Gran was completely charmed, Sookie noted.

"Please, call me Eric." Complete with one of his huge panty-dropping grins. The bastard.

"You can call me Gran." Hah! It looks like Gran saw right through it, but was still slightly charmed by his impishness. Drat the man! Always getting his way with women. And probably with most men, too.

The plane landed and they were met by a black SUV that they loaded with their luggage and themselves. They were going directly to the Hotel Carmilla to claim their suites.

Once they had arrived and unpacked their suitcases, there came a knock at the outer door leading to the hallway. Sookie recognized the void as being Eric's, so answered it.

Eric walked in and proceeded to let them know his Maker was on his way to the hotel. He wanted to meet with Eric and the humans in private before they went to his nest.

"Good, then we can tell him about Isabel's human Hugo eventually being with FotS because she wouldn't turn him and at some point not only bugging his office, but helping kidnap Godric once he became suicidal. It might not go over so well there in the nest where she can hear," Sookie observed.

"I see there really was more you kept from me, little telepath. And yes, I agree it would be better to get that out in the open before getting to the nest."

"Well, then we need to get that contract taken care of so I can give you the entirety of information I have."

"I believe Godric wants to meet you before entering into such a heavy responsibility."

"Oh. I didn't realize. So we might have to move here?" Sookie wasn't opposed, just curious.

"No. I doubt that would be required."

"Then I'm confused. How would I be his contracted employee if I'm not where he is?"

"All will be explained in due time, dear Sookie. Just as your details are revealed to us," laughingly.

"He's here."

"I know."

Eric opens the door before Godric even has to knock, bringing a smile to the smaller vampire's face.

"Master," said reverently and with awe.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you do not need to call me that?" asked fondly.

"It will never be enough." The sound of an oft-repeated answer.

"Godric Northman, I would like to introduce Mrs. Stackhouse and her granddaughter Sookie. Gran, Sookie, I would you to meet my Maker, Godric."

"Mr. Northman, please call me Adele or Gran. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard only great things about you. Sookie is a big fan of yours."

"Gran! Well, she's right, but still, she shouldn't just throw me under the bus like that. It's good to meet you for the first time again. And under somewhat better circumstances. Plus, you seem to be feeling alright. Which is wonderful."

"Yes, I understand I was feeling rather at the end of my ropes when we met in your original timeline. And please, won't you both call me Godric? So how are you finding this new timeline so far?"

"Call me Sookie. Well, it's only my second day but I'm hopeful. But I'm worried maybe that's a bit foolish."

"I can see that. An easy start seems like it might jinx things. But we will do everything we can to work through the kinks and knots that arise, dear Sookie."

"A problem Sookie has brought to our attention shortly before you arrived Master was of Isabel's human, Hugo. He either already is or shortly will be joined with FotS. He will plant a bug in your office and when you are feeling at your lowest, will help to kidnap you. At least according to the other timeline."

"And then when you're rescued, the FotS attacks the nest with a suicide bomber." Well. That went over like its own lead balloon. Dead silence.


	7. Chapter 7

"We will put a private detective on Hugo. Have him followed, find out the truth, then decide what to do." Godric nodded after making this pronouncement.

Eric's fingers immediately flew over the keys of his phone.

"Desmond says he was just leaving, but that this request will take him a few extra minutes, if we will pardon him, please." Eric relayed.

"Of course. I suppose this means I will have to relocate the nest, as it's been compromised." Godric sighed in frustration, unnecessarily.

"You have said the humans have been wishing the nest was closer to Stonebriar mall. Now is your chance." Eric was always amused at his beloved Master's mannerisms.

"I suppose that is true," he agreed. "I just despise the developments out in that area. They are cookie-cutter. I like style. And Dallas needs a big nest."

"We should take you lovely ladies out there and go shopping and show you the carousel. Pam would feel neglected if I didn't get her several somethings while I was here." Eric ignored his Master's rant about houses, as he'd heard it all before and he was sure he'd hear it all again.

"We don't need anything, but a carousel ride sounds delightful." Gran was not about to let anyone spend money on her she couldn't pay back. It just wasn't in her.

A knock sounded at the door. What fortuitous timing.

Desmond Cataliades stood there all easy and laid back as you please. He really was an affable person, for a demon and a lawyer, as long as you didn't mess with his family or clients.

Introductions were made all around and everyone sat down. It was time for business.

"So, not to sound pushy or ignorant, but how am I supposed to be a protected asset of Godric's if I'm not staying in Dallas even though I'm contracted? I don't get it."

Desmond first was perplexed and then amused as he realized the vampires had played with the human.

"You will have a bond with Godric and be contracted to Eric."

"So how's that protect me? No offense, you guys."

"None taken," they responded in unison.

"You would have a bond with Godric and be contracted to Eric exclusively as long as it's mutually agreeable between Maker and childe."

"Um, What kind of bond? I know there are levels." She wasn't about to go back directly into another forced thrice-bonding. Not unless it was _absolutely_ the last resort.

"A first-level bond is all that's legally required, but more may be permitted if mutually agreed upon between any of the parties involved."

"And my being part fairy ain't gonna mess this up?"

"Do you know your ancestor?"

"Fintan and Niall Brigant. In fact, Niall's the reason I'm here right now." Sookie's eyes got big, wondering if she should have said that or not.

"Don't worry, girl, anything said here is in strictest confidence. What do you mean he's why you're here?"

"I came from an alternate timeline where Niall asked me if I wanted a do-over. Obviously I took it, and he gave me a phrase to give the him in this timeline so he'd know he did it. Eric whispered a phrase in my ear I gave him when I met him last night so he'd know I had met him before."

"Can you tell me this phrase? I'll need to get it to him for verification. He needs to acknowledge you for you to be more secure in your position. If he knows about the alternate timeline then all the better."

"I'll have to write it down. I don't know how to pronounce it, I've only seen it written." She goes and writes it down in block letters so it's completely legible and hands it to him. "Here."

"'Cluviel dor'? You're sure?"

"That's what he wrote for me to memorize. Why? Is it something nasty?"

"No, no. Far from it. It's a gift of great value."

"Aw, well, that's sweet. I hope I get to know him this time, then. He seemed like an alright guy, if a little cuckoo. Of course, he _was_ offering to turn back time for me, so who wouldn't sound a little cuckoo?" There was laughter all around.

"Well, folks, I hate to say this, but this means a change to the paperwork. Being a supe means Sookie will need to have a get-out-free clause if she would like and as it is, the only way it lets her out is if Eric and Godric release her because I was under the mistaken impression she was human. I apologize. However, the good news is that the new paperwork should not take very long at all. So if you could look over this while I pop out and get the new paperwork set, then we will be that much closer when I return."

Desmond literally >popped< out, leaving the scent of sulfur behind. As there were multiple copies, Sookie grabbed one copy and held it for herself and Gran to read while Eric and Godric each grabbed a copy and sped through reading their own copies. Right as Sookie and Gran were finished, Desmond >popped< right back in to the room with fresh contracts.

"Now, has everyone had a chance to read over the contracts? Are they satisfactory? Good, good, I'm glad to hear it. Here you'll see the amendment where Sookie is allowed to break the contract and/or the blood tie(s) at any time for any reason if she so desires, as long as she is not being coerced. It must be made with pure intent. This means no one can force her by blackmail or using her hand to sign her name or any other numerous nefarious ways anyone can think of. This also protects the blood tie(s) the same way. Now, what I'd like to do is sign both sets of contracts. Yes, the human ones are a farce at this point, but who knows if it might come in handy to accidentally send the wrong papers to someone one time? Not that I do this on the regular, you understand, but I despise Sophie-Anne and will not assist in her slave trade. Especially against my old friend Niall Brigant's family."

"I think we all understand and approve. I don't think any one of us thinks any less of you for it, Desmond." Godric took it upon himself to, correctly, speak for all of them there.


	8. Chapter 8

The signing of the papers took all of twenty minutes and then it was time for the blood tie exchange.

Godric bit into his wrist and offered it to Sookie, who took it and tilted her neck to him while looking him in the eyes. She wasn't afraid of him and it showed. He gently took what she offered. When they were finished, Sookie had only one question.

"Um, I don't mean to be presumptuous or anything, but could I have the same kind of tie with Eric, too? If you'd be willing, that is."

"Why would my Master's blood not be enough for you, Sookie?" Eric wasn't sure if was more appalled or proud, but he was very definitely shocked.

"Oh, no! It's nothing like that! I don't mean to insult anyone at all! It's just that, well, besides the fact that I'm already used to having a tie with you, I figured if you're the one I'm physically closer to and something happens to me, then you ought to be able to feel me. Besides just Godric. But if you don't want to, of course I'd never pressure you and I don't mean any insult to you, Godric. None at all." Sookie feels bad that she may have made a faux pas on accident and hurt the vampire's feeling's.

"Of course you couldn't pressure me, min hårda lilla kattunge. (my fierce little kitten) But your idea has merit, so I will acquiesce as long as my Master has no objections?"

"I feel no insult nor any objections. In fact, I applaud your brilliant thinking. You are correct in that it would be beneficial for someone physically closer to you be linked to you in case of emergency."

Eric and Sookie repeated the exchange and it was over quickly.

"Now I believe you had need of an investigator. Or was it a private eye?" Desmond. Always full of jokes.

"I need someone followed. Daily, until I say otherwise. All day. Everywhere. So it may require a team of people. I'm prepared to pay top dollar for this, as it's my nest's safety at stake, as well as my own. Only the people in this room are to know of this, though. The person being followed is Hugo, Isabel's human. We believe he has ties to FotS and they may possibly be planning to kidnap me and an attack on the nest. At least, this happened in the last timeline. Of course, I was somehow suicidal then." Godric brooks no threats to those whose safety he has taken responsibility for.

"You went up in blue flames. You're the only vampire I've ever seen burn blue," Sookie murmurs.

"That's not natural," Godric exclaims.

"That sounds like a curse," Desmond declares.

"Curse? Sookie, didn't you say I'd been cursed by someone?"

"Yeah. Hallow, a V-addicted Were-witch who convinces and forces witches into joining her and her brother's coven. They tried taking over the supe businesses of Shreveport, but we all banded together and fought back and caught 'em. Pam made Hallow break the spell she cast and then she killed her."

"So it stands to reason she may have started out here with a spell that was slower-acting and harder to detect."

"But why Godric?"

"Confidence builder, notoriety, practice, taking me down a few pegs before taking me on. Who knows?" Eric reasons.

"Godric, I have an idea that might work. It depends on if you'd be willing to be...cursed in a manner of speaking...in a friendly manner, to catch her at her own game. I could curse you so that anything slung at you or yours was sent back to the sender threefold and sticks. Rather like the children's rhyme, I'm rubber and you're glue. In this case, it would protect all that have your blood. You, Eric and Sookie."

"Desmond, my friend, I would be in your debt. You know I do not take that lightly. Thank you. Yes, if you would be so kind as to do that, then I would appreciate it."

"Very well. Gather in a circle around me, Godric in the middle. Now close your eyes, please." There were several moments of silence for the trio, even the vampires couldn't hear anything, which was throwing their instincts into screaming overdrive. It was only because they knew and trusted Desmond that they kept their eyes shut against the instinctive need to open them and find out what was happening. Finally, a finger came to rest on Godric's forehead and it was only barely he kept his fangs from popping from having been startled. Desmond chuckled as though he knew, before he spoke.

"It is done. You could add a layer of fairy magic if you were so inclined to become indebted that way. But this should be unexpected enough and is strong enough to withstand almost anything magical. Add in that we know she should be casting soon and we know its strength will be full power. Was there anything else you needed me for?"

"No, Desmond, I believe you have, as always, gone above and beyond and your work here is done for the night. Get me that team for Hugo started for tomorrow and do the billing as usual, please. Say hello to Gladiola and Diantha for me."

"I will. Good night everyone. It was a pleasure meeting everyone."


	9. Chapter 9

After the demon lawyer had left, Sookie went to her room and pulled out the papers she'd written everything down on. She had listed dates where she could and full names and places and as much detail as possible. Sometimes even snatches of conversation or descriptions. Like the previously mentioned blue flames on the rooftop in the morning sun at Carmilla. Some of it, maybe most of it, would be unnecessary excess. But in the instances that something helped, it'd be priceless.

Godric and Eric both reviewed the papers silently, astounded at the details recalled from a human mind for such a very long list. Then they wondered if it had anything to do with her being a telepath. Maybe her brain naturally held more information because she amassed more information than most. She was bombarded with more.

"Sookie," Eric spoke, "you have an amazing recall for dates for this year's events and we have New Year's and the Summit. But not much else is dated next year. Why is that, can you tell us?" He's surprised and enthralled to see a blush rising on her cheeks at his question.

"Um, well...I used my word-a-day calendar my co-worker gave me for this year. So I looked up the words I was learnin' that corresponded to the events. And I found you when I was comin' back from the New Year's party at Merlotte's and the Summit dates were easy to remember. But I'd need the right word-a-day calendar for next year to have those dates."

"That's...amazing. Simply amazing. Your brain is a thing of beauty, just as you are, Sookie Stackhouse."

"I don't understand why that's so 'amazing'. It's what anyone would do."

"It's the level of detail you retain and the _way_ you retain it that's so extraordinary. It's almost like I can see the way you memorize things and it's so lovely and organized, yet the world and its sensory input is so chaotic, it's just astounding."

"Oh. Um, thank you."

"Let me guess. An exquisite beauty such as yourself is not used to being admired for her brains?" Eric asked dryly.

Sookie didn't know why, but she suddenly felt hurt, as though Eric was making fun of her. Which made her angry as always.

Both vampires felt a small echo of each feeling, though they didn't understand either one entirely. They concluded--correctly--that the anger had come because of the hurt, but had no clue why she'd been hurt. Was it because these humans hadn't treated her right? Hadn't seen her as the wonderful, rare find she was?

"My dear Sookie, we will endeavor to treat you with all the respect and reverence a treasure like you deserves. You are beautiful and brilliant and polite and caring. Those are all traits that are highly appreciated in the supe world. Most importantly, by us." Godric was earnest and sincere and it showed in his serious face. The hurt and anger disappeared.

"Thank you, Godric. That's very sweet. But, um, do y'all have any questions about the list I can try to clear up?"

Seeing that she now clearly felt awkward and wanted to drop the previous subject, Godric and Eric did just that. They discussed the list until every bit of information that Sookie and the vampires could wring from her, had been.

Right at that moment, her stomach chose to make the most unladylike growl. Sookie blushed and Gran laughed.

"We've been remiss in not offering you refreshments. I apologize. We will strive to do better. It's just as well we are finished here with this as it is. Now we can take you ladies out to dinner and have a much more pleasant time, without any business to distract us." Godric honestly felt guilty. It had been a very, very long time since he'd had to remember the upkeep that came with keeping his own human well and happy.

"As long as it's nothing fancy. We're simple country girls at heart. While we might be willing to try almost anything at least once, fancy ain't really in the cards tonight," Gran joked.

"Very well. Do you like steak? Or perhaps you prefer seafood? I have recommendations for both. And don't worry. I'll make sure you get both while you're here. I hear they aren't to be missed."

"Steak."

"Yes, I'd prefer steak tonight as well."

"It will be our pleasure to escort you lovely ladies to dinner. I'm sure we shall be the envy of many."

"Master, it is I who shall be envied most of all. I have the three hottest dates tonight."

Gran and Sookie giggled and Godric simply smiled at his beloved, charming childe. He was incorrigible.


	10. Chapter 10

After about two and a half hours, the vampires and humans had both finished their respective dinners. The dishes had been cleared, the bill paid and they were just continuing to visit. They were loathe to put an end to the jocularity and good mood.

The previous hours had been filled with sharing and laughter and gentle teasing as they all got to know one another. The vampires had a good time suggesting more and more outrageous pastimes for the humans to partake in while visiting including the segway tours and zero gravity thrill park.

The women had both joked that they _needed_ to go to Medieval Times and Scarborough Faire and required two beautiful vampire escorts who would know what was what. They couldn't even keep straight faces long enough to finish their sentences before breaking down in laughter at the polite disdain on Eric and Godric's faces.

Eventually, they did discuss real adventures they would enjoy, such as visiting fossil rim wildlife center, the Dallas aquarium, a cowboy game, visiting Southfork ranch, and an arts and crafts fair. There's at least one every month just about. And when the Farmer's Market was mentioned, the vampires finally saw what it was like for a human's expression to lift and fall simultaneously. Then it was decided they'd go just before heading back home if they could.

While museums didn't seem that high on the priority list, so much as experiences, there was one museum that Godric thought the ladies might enjoy. And it was having a special exhibit going on that would probably fit the bill. There was a newer artist that he was supporting that he foresaw really going places and doing things.

The women knew they were on what could best be described as a working vacation and were merely looking to make the best of the situation, as they do. Humans and vampires from Godric's nest would be coming to these events as well, to solidify that Sookie belonged to Godric and Eric. Mostly Godric. And to establish a relationship and timeline so that if Sophie-Anne ever questioned anything, there was sufficient proof and witnesses that Sookie had been his since long before she met anyone she sent after her. Not that she had so much sway, but when she put up a stink, as she inevitably would.

Finally, the foursome decided it was time to leave and go to the nest. The men each lead a lady out to the SUV and they were on their way.

"If you'll pardon me, I need to make arrangements with my Dayman for this week's schedule," Godric informed them before getting on the phone.

Sookie narrows her eyes as she reminds herself to scan Godric's Dayman for him. Just to be safe. Godric deserves only the best, after all.

"There's no need to look like that, young lady. Richard is an excellent man. You are welcome to read him, but that's all you'll find. He's very devoted to Godric, always has been," Eric informs her laughingly.

"We are in luck. The Cowboys play at home tomorrow night and we could either get 20 tickets together or a suite. So I told him to get the suite. We can go early and do the tour beforehand, touch whatever statue they have for good luck. Because there's _always_ a good-luck statue. Though it seems to have lost its juice for this particular team. Which I suppose is not really relevant right now. So that takes care of tomorrow night. And the others will simply fall into place. How does that sound so far?"

"I think it sounds perfect, Godric. Thank you. Thank you both for everything this whole week. It's going to be amazing, I can just tell."

Sookie was very grateful to get to show her Gran such a good time with two such wonderful gentlemen.

"Yes, gentlemen. Thank you for the experiences and company you are giving us this week. Nothing we say will be able to truly measure up, but thank you anyway," Gran said with touching sincerity.

Eric and Godric were struck speechless. They didn't know what to say. The money was so little as to be ridiculous, to them. Mere pocket change. And they weren't used to anyone besides each other relishing spending quality time with them. Finally, they realized the silence had strung on a little too long to be polite.

"It is our honor, ladies. Any time."

"Master, we've arrived at the nest."


	11. Chapter 11

"Gran, real quick. It's very important for Godric and Eric's standing that they not have any of their decisions questioned by humans. Especially females. If you need to know something you can ask, but if you want to object, do it somewhere as quietly and privately as they can find," Sookie rushed out in a whisper before they exited the vehicle.

It was the same low-slung Mid-Century Modern supposedly single level house Sookie had been to last time. But there was no blast damage, no blood and gore, no screams or fire. It was serene. Pristine.

Well, maybe serene was stretching it a bit, what with all the mental noise she felt blaring at her when they approached. But with life-long practice she blocked it out. She would wait to read everyone when she could meet them one-on-one.

The silence from both the vampires and the humans was a marked contrast. Everyone had stopped and was staring.

"Ah, good. I have your attention. I would like to re-introduce my childe Eric to the nest. His word is to be obeyed as though it were my own. This is our human, Sookie. She. Is. Ours. Let there be no mistake, for it would be your last. This is Gran. She belongs to Sookie, so she also belongs to myself and Eric. She is also off-limits.

"Now. In celebration of finding such a fine young lady to be my human, Eric and I are sponsoring a week of events. Your presence is not required at any or all of them, but you miss out on a good time. And you will be missed," thinly veiled threat, "but it is your choice. I have rented a suite at the Cowboys stadium for tomorrow night's game, we will gather for the tour beforehand. Richard will have the details and the rest of the week's events scheduled by the time we meet tomorrow for those needing information. Thank you. That is all."

As Eric and Godric turned back to them, both Sookie and Gran covered up yawns.

"We're sorry. We've been on the go since early in the morning. I think it's finally caught up to us," Sookie admitted.

"Of course. We will immediately take you back to the hotel so you can get some rest. We are done here with the official part as it is," Godric informed them amusedly.

When they walked the ladies to their suite door, Gran entered first, leaving the door open a crack. Sookie leaned up and gave Godric a lingering kiss goodnight and blushed. Eric felt amused, aroused, and jealous--until she pulled him down and did the same to him. Then he felt smug and satisfied in place of jealous.

* * *

The men walked back to Eric's suite. There was no discussion, as they both needed and wanted the same thing. It had been far too long since they'd last been physically together. They planned on closing that distance as quickly as possible and then maintaining the closeness as long as possible.

When they got to the room, they each take off their own clothes. Not to try to prevent the destruction of fabric and thread, for they are doing that themselves in their haste. But once they set their hands and lips and tongues and teeth and--oh, god!-- fangs on each other, they don't want to take them off for any reason. For hours.

Finally, they come together. The skin on skin is magnificent, each stroke is utter brilliance. They lay on the bed with Eric on bottom because he loves to serve his beloved Master and gives in many little ways.

Their nipples are breathed and wetted and tugged and tweaked until they can't possibly take any more. They can't _do_ more, it's been too long.

Godric prepares to mount his beautiful Eric when Eric stops him.

"Please, Master," he begs, "don't want you hurt. Let me prepare you."

"I won't last, Eric. I need the pain."

They know who will win this battle. Who always wins and who always gives. It's the same, regardless of their positions or if it's regarding anything outside the bedroom.

It's how they've learned to say "I care for you," without the words being spoken. Godric, by leading and Eric, by following. Which is how they came. This time.

Godric, knowing Eric was a very clean man, but loved smelling of him more, rubbed his essence into his skin, proclaiming, "mine!" Eric was thrilled. It soothed the man and the beast in him to know he was wanted enough to be claimed.


	12. Chapter 12

When Sookie woke up, she went to take her shower and get dressed. She knew Gran would have waited to have breakfast until Sookie was also ready to eat.

As she came out to their shared living area to fix a cup of coffee, Gran put down her knitting and gave her a Look. Sookie sat down and looked back at Gran expectantly.

"You're awfully chipper this morning, child. Humming and smiling. What's got into you?" Gran was nothing if not direct.

"I didn't realize I was doing either. But I'm not surprised. This is the first day I've woken up truly satisfied with my life in...maybe ever. And the first in a long time I haven't had to just soldier on with a good attitude to get me through. Gran, you know that I'm realistic. You taught me to be. But I'm also a natural optimist. It seems like for so long now I've just been _determined_ to be that way, rather than actually _feeling_ that way. And right now, I _feel_ it. So I'm gonna enjoy it as long as possible. That, and this satisfied feeling. I know it won't last. That's life. But that's okay. I think this time around it won't disappear completely. It'll come back eventually."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you through your struggles, child. I think maybe it was meant to be, though, from some of the things you told us about. I would have been a burden to you. No, I know you'd never have thought of me as such. But the truth remains that I would have been. I currently am. But at least this time you know some of what's headed your way for a bit. Now, I know this is a tad heavy for first thing in the morning, but I want your word that if anything happens to me--be it natural or supernatural, violent or peaceful--you will understand it was simply my time and you're to move on. I have a feeling you didn't really get that chance last time. Go on now, promise me."

"Yes, ma'am," Sookie replied with a belligerent tilt to her whole face.

"You know I expect to hear the words young lady. Don't be smart."

"Sorry. I promise, Gran, to let you die in peace and move on. Now, what do you want to do for breakfast? Room service or hotel restaurant? It can be billed to the room, we don't have to have cash."

"Which one would be better for you?" Gran was determined to be more understanding of Sookie's...quirk? gift?

"Well, I plan on reading as many people as I can tonight at the game, but I don't _think_ it should be too hard for me. I mean, I like going to the high school football games at home and don't have a problem with those crowds. So either's good with me."

"Then let's go downstairs. I feel like exploring a bit. I saw a gift shop and dress shop I'd like to at least take a peek into." Gran became just a little more animated.

"That sounds like a plan, Gran." Sookie smiled in amusement.

As the two women walked out their door, Sookie noticed the Were brain signatures too late to warn Gran. Luckily, they were just guarding their door and turned to look at them when they came out. One handed Sookie an envelope without saying a word. Inside, there was cash and a note.

_Dearest Sookie,_  
_The guards are non-negotiable. They will go where you go, so if you'd like to explore the sights, they will accompany you. If you decide to stay in your rooms, they will remain outside your door._  
_The money is yours. It comes from your first paycheck with me, so is to be spent however you would like, with no strings attached. If you need more than what is provided here, tell wherever you go to charge it to my card on file here at the hotel._  
_Have a day as gorgeous as you are._  
_\--Eric Northman_

Sookie looked at the guards and then at her Gran, making a quick decision.

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us a few moments, we will be right back out." Sookie practically drags Gran back into the room and shows her both the note and the cash. Two thousand dollars' worth.

"I just wanted you to know what was going on and why we'd have two strange men following us around. Plus, if you'd like to go somewhere else for breakfast, we can." Sookie has always strived to be honest and upfront with her Gran. She's the one person Sookie has ever been able to trust completely in her life.

"We'll just go and keep to our plans. But now we can pay for our own food."

"Yes,ma'am." Sookie agreed that having a lot of extra cash didn't suddenly change who how they were.

They walked back out the door to meet their guards. After officially meeting the Weres and getting their names (Preston and Devon) they were on their way to get their breakfast finally, though it was closer to lunchtime.

The two women ate their meal, enjoying each other's company as always, before exploring the two shops in the hotel. They either ignored or were oblivious to the many looks they each were getting, the guards couldn't decide which.

After leisurely exploring the hotel, they decided to take advantage of the outdoor pool. Gran felt like swimming and Sookie was always up for laying out in the sun and soaking up the rays. Eventually, they felt melted enough for a nap. Just a small one that would help them stay awake with their hosts.


	13. Chapter 13

Both Sookie and Gran felt refreshed after their naps. Right as they had agreed on that and started to sit down, there came a knock on their door. Sookie, recognizing the voids, answered it.

The guards were gone and Eric and Godric both were dressed casually, Sookie noticed. Eric was wearing more than his favored track pants and wifebeater, she gratefully saw. Both he and Godric wore jeans and t-shirts, but they appeared very good quality. Sookie knew she didn't know designers unless there was a label she could read. Then she _might_ recognize the name. But both vampires looked good.

As they entered the suite, she realized they smelled wonderful, too.

"You ladies are looking as delightful as ever," Godric complimented. Eric agreed.

"We hope you don't mind, but we have some business to take care of before we leave. I have asked my Dayman Richard to stop by with your new checking account information. You are also welcome to ask him any questions and read him, Sookie, as Eric brought it to my attention you might be concerned about him or his actions."

"Oh, well really I just want to make sure you have nothing to worry about with him. That he's worthy of you, Godric. Bobby, Eric's Dayman, isn't worthy of him. I'd hate that an attitude problem you didn't know of existed and got you in trouble with someone or created a problem for you," Sookie explained.

"That sentiment is very much appreciated, I assure you."

Just then, another knock sounded at the door. Sookie realized it must be Richard by the man's thoughts of what room number Godric had given him. The vampires, however, would not allow her to answer the door herself. As both a courtesy and a precaution.

An average-looking man in his forties appeared and handed over a large manilla envelope to Godric after greeting him and Eric and nodding at the two women.

"Thank you, Richard. Now, if you have a few minutes to spare, our friend Sookie would like to ask you some questions."

Looking slightly confused but generally at ease, Richard agreed.

"I was hoping you could tell me what you think of being a Dayman. I have a friend who may be one soon and was wanting to see if you had any advice for him."

"Well, he should make sure the vampire he's a Dayman for is worthy of his devotion, because that's what this job is. He doesn't want to work for someone who will be underhanded or sneaky or cruel for the sake of being that way. Basically, he needs to make sure he's working for a good person, if at all possible. Does that help?"

"Yes, it answers my questions perfectly. Thank you. Are you going to be at the game tonight with all of us or do you have plans?" Sookie inquired.

"I will be there, unless I am needed for anything else. Sir?" Directing the last at Godric.

"No, no. Have fun. Enjoy your evening. We will see you there. Bring along someone, if you wish."

Richard thanked Godric and made nice about meeting Sookie before taking his leave.

"Well?" Eric asked. "What did you discover?"

"He genuinely adores you, Godric. In fact, he's given up relationships because they refused to understand his job and that it's very important to him. And he really meant the advice he gave. Because he believes he found a prime example of a good person who happens to also be a vampire. He has no prejudice against you or most vampires. He even likes big, blustery Stan Davis, though he's glad he doesn't work for him."

"What do you mean by 'most vampires'?"

"He dislikes the ones that are all about violence and mayhem and cruelty for the sake of their entertainment. But that's completely understandable."

"You are simply a treasure. You really got all that in the little bit of time you had with him? That's amazing," Godric effused.

"Well, people think so much faster than they speak. And so much less. They get their answers automatically and parse their answers from that."

"Well, I'm going to have to say you are worth every penny you've earned so far and then some," Eric broke in. "What Richard brought by was all the documentation for your new checking account with your first paycheck already deposited in it. Your checks will be sent to Godric in a few days. We had them expedited for you, so you should have them before we leave."

Godric hands over the envelope to Sookie who sets it down without checking it. She can look at the balance later. It's not important now. Eric made sure they have plenty of cash for their stay.

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness. I'm sure whatever is in there is correct," she assured them both. "Now. The sun is down. Are you ready to get started to the stadium?"

Everyone was ready and so they left the hotel behind. Godric had arranged a limo so that he need not drive in the traffic that was to be expected for the game and afterward.

When they arrived at the stadium, they met up with Richard and the others at the spot the tour would begin. A large portion of the nest had been happy to come see the stadium and game, though some had been unable to get off work on such short notice. Richard indicated that he had made a schedule of events and posted it at the nest so that everyone would know when they were going to where and could join if they wanted to and were able. However, the nest was not to go check out the new places for the nest with them the next night. That would be just the four of them.

They took the hour-and-a-half-long tour before finding their way to the suite Godric had rented for the evening. Everyone was buzzing with excitement and discussing the interesting things they'd seen and photographed on the tour. It appeared this event was off to a successful start.

The only problem Sookie had during the tour and game was one of the humans who was the leader of the group. She was used to being 'top dog' if you would and she felt threatened by Sookie's presence as Godric's human. Evidently, that made Sookie more important than any other human in the nest and this Donna didn't like or appreciate that one little bit.

She made a point of bumping shoulders with Sookie and muttering things about Sookie's weight and clothing where she thought only Sookie could hear. She forgot they were surrounded by vampires who, although they could hear way more than humans, usually just didn't comment on it. This time, the vampires of the nest were watching to see Sookie's reaction and how she handled the situation. They wouldn't allow it to come to blows, but they would allow it to escalate a little further. Especially as Godric and Eric seemed completely oblivious to what was transpiring.

Finally, Donna gets up in Sookie's face and tells her that _Donna_ is the big dog and Sookie isn't just gonna come in here and take her place just because she's fucking some vamp.

"Oh, honey. I'd ask if that isn't just exactly what you did for the position you're guarding so hard, but that's both none of my business and a terribly trashy thing to speak about. Especially in mixed company. And there's no need to get physical. You just aren't worth my disrespecting Godric and Eric like that. Now, please move out of my way."

When Donna appeared to want to continue harassing Sookie, Stan came over and physically removed her, growling all the while.

Sookie had just gotten back to the group she came with when Stan came up to apologize for his guest's behavior towards Sookie and assured her the problem had been dealt with and would not happen again. Donna was no longer part of the nest. Godric and Eric tried to get the story out of Sookie about what had occured, but she refused, saying it wasn't important and did they see that last play? Little did she realize refusing to go crying to their leader raised her value in their eyes, along with the way she had handled herself and Donna.

When it was time to go back to the hotel, all were happy with the evening they'd had. Sookie made out with both Godric and Eric outside her door before leaving them to entertain each other in Eric's room again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tleel: here's more Gran and Sookie for ya!

Since Sookie and Gran had gotten to bed so much earlier than they had expected, they got up earlier than the day before. So they decided to hit the art museums since they were free and had art they couldn't see in Louisiana. After breakfast in the hotel, Preston and Devon escorted them to Ft. Worth, where the best museums were.

They each found the Amon Carter Museum to have art that was interesting, if not appealing to their souls. The Water Gardens were beautiful. But the Kimball is where they found art that spoke to each of them. Sookie got entranced by the perception ladder while Gran got taken by the amazing old lady sculpture. They both even agreed on a large mixed media piece that included a large dead sunflower plant hung upside down. But they agreed it wouldn't work in their home. Too modern. And huge.

They trusted Preston and Devon's selection for a good barbeque place for lunch and weren't let down. Though they did think it was rather funny they'd traveled to Texas from Louisiana to eat Kansas style barbeque.

After lunch, they went back to the hotel for a nap. Or at least the attempt at one. The heat and walking and good food helped, but they weren't that tired, yet. They just realized they probably would be later. It was hell being a responsible grown-up, sometimes.

When they each got up from their only somewhat successful naps, Sookie brings up the earlier timeline. She wonders what they'll do to curtail some of the events.

"We'll just have to ask them what their plans are, dear. I'm sure I don't know. I would imagine they do, though. Those boys are smart and determined, so I wouldn't put it past them to have already come up with some schemes, if not all."

"Gran, they're hardly boys. But you're right that they probably already have several plans by now."

"Of course they're boys. To me, anyways. They've never been as old as I am and if I understand it right, they never will. So while they might both have age and even wisdom, they neither one is anything but a boy compared to me."

Sookie chuckled at Gran's logic and attitude. It made sense, in a Gran sort of way.

"Did you ever watch the show 'Dallas' when it was first on? Is that why you wanted to go see Southfork Ranch?"

"Oh, of course I saw a couple of episodes here and there. Or bits of them. It never really was that interesting to me. Just a nighttime soap, really, full of people that were overly make-upped and had too much money. More money than sense, it seemed to me. Besides, I was busy with my family and you know I'm not much of a TV watcher."

"Then why did you want to go there?"

"Well, it's not every day you get to see a working ranch that was once the place they recorded a show. So far as I know, that's the only one. Plus, I heard they started a new generation show, too. Thought it'd be fun to see where it all began."

"Even though we don't watch the new one, either?" Sookie laughed.

"I'm pretty sure not everyone who has gone on that tour watched the show. It's not a prerequisite, child."

"Oh, I'm sure you're right, Gran. You just tickle my funnybone sometimes, is all. I love you."

"I love you, too, child. Now be a dear and go get the door. I imagine that's the boys."

Sookie recognized the voids and knew that, yes, it was 'the boys' as Gran called Godric and Eric. The thought brought a huge smile to her face as she opened the door to her vampires.

They each gave Sookie a chaste (if lingering) kiss on the lips, aware of their audience, as they passed by her to go sit down. They all exchanged pleasantries and greetings before Godric spoke.

"If you don't have any objections to seafood tonight, I thought we could go out and have dinner with the nest before the trip out to Parker to the ranch." At the women's silent nods of approval, he continued. "Afterwards, there are a few potential nest locations here in Dallas I would like to look at, if you don't mind. I may not need the nest's approval, but I would be interested in human as well as vampire input. It would be a great help."

"Of course we'll be happy to help out however you need, dear. Although I don't know how helpful we'll be, not knowing what a nest needs regarding living space," Gran frowned.

"I remember you indicated you've had multiple children and grandchildren and all their respective friends over often. Which sounds like you're used to the needs of a crowd."

"Well, I suppose I never really thought of it that way. I guess you're right."

"Great. Then while we are going to the ranch and coming back, I will show you the potential sites on my phone and you can narrow it down even further if you think we should. I have six addresses to check out."

"Are they already built for vampires as well or will you be modifying them?" Sookie was interested in knowing the process either way.

"Sadly, I will have to modify them, but there is one that hasn't been built yet, so that would be the easiest to build to my specifications. However, the easiest isn't always the best."

"That's true. In almost everything in this life," Gran concurred.

As the ladies and the vampires were all ready and the sun had just set, they all left to go to the restaurant to meet the nest for dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

At the restaurant, Sookie ordered stingray and Gran ordered soft shelled crab and they each shared half their dinner with the other. It took a good couple of hours between waiting for everyone to arrive, ordering and eating. But everyone had a good time and interacted well. It almost felt like a family reunion. A gathering of people who have only one small thing in common, looking to get to know each other from being perfect strangers. Uncomfortable, but still nice.

They then traveled caravan-style the distance out to Southfork Ranch in Parker.

During the long drive, Gran and Sookie looked over the prospective nest locations and discussed the merits and drawbacks of each.

10512 Eastlawn was discarded for being so pricey, yet not having a pool like some of the others. Plus, the outdoor space and parking didn't seem adequate.

10217 Betty Jane was the one that hadn't been built yet. It was discarded for not being built, seeming too small and inadequate parking.

10424 Hedgeway had no pool, but a large backyard, so one could be installed. Besides the interior layout appeared to flow nicely.

10405 Somerton had a laundry room equipped to handle a crowd and indoors was large and spacious. It had a pool and hot tub, along with plenty of outdoor room, although shade would be needed in summer for the humans during the day. It was the largest, most expensive house on the smallest lot.

9317 Midway was a show-stopper. It was very modern and had great parking. It also had a small pool, though hardly any outdoor space was there, otherwise. It sat on the largest lot, though, so that could be remedied and it left room for modifications.

Finally, 7210 Elmridge didn't look like much from the outside. And for the number of bedrooms, it was the smallest. But it flowed well. As for the outside space, there was a small pool and deck in the back but there was also a side yard that could be utilized. And loads of parking available.

By the time they arrived at the ranch, two houses had been eliminated from the list and everyone was ready to get out of their respective vehicles.

The tour took less than an hour. It took longer to drive there than to explore the house. But everyone knew that this was just a fun little jaunt and an interesting part of Dallas history.

So when the tour was over, the majority of the nest that had come drove off to their own rest of the night, while Sookie, Gran, Godric, and Eric all went house-viewing.

Sookie was excited because she'd never been to look for a house to purchase before. Gran was excited to help their new friends find the right place to move to. Godric enjoyed the company he was in and Eric felt the same way.

It was finally decided Elmridge would be the new nest and Godric wanted the Midway house for himself. He was always looking for good investments, and he felt that would be one. They both needed to be modified for vampires, but that was easily accomplished. And there was no need to alert the nest about the new location until all traitors had been found and dealt with. Nobody else would know of Godric's new property, of course.

On the way back to the hotel, Sookie asked if they'd figured out what to do about the events to come.

"While we have come up with some solutions, we haven't come up with all. There are a few we'd be open to suggestion on or believe to be your call, by rights, dear Sookie." Godric knew it was unusual to ask a human's help in what was ultimately a vampire's role, but he and Eric had discussed it and felt it to be the best course. "For example, Bartlett and Gabe should both be tortured and killed for being the heinous creatures they are. But as you were their victim, we felt it was only fair you should decide their fate."

"Well, Gabe and Uncle Bartlett never actually did what they wanted to me, so I can't really claim to be a victim. But they do need to be prevented from doing what they enjoy doing to women and children."

"Fine. We shall meet in the middle. They'll be ended but not tortured. What would you like to have happen with this Jessica girl? She is still a child, yes?"

"Actually, she's a teenager. But legally still belongs at home with parents or guardian, yes. I wish there was some way to spare her and her sister from their father. And have Jessica meet Hoyt after she turns 18. They'd have been so perfect for each other if she hadn't been made a vampire. Not that anything's wrong with that. It's just that her being so new to it and them both being so innocent and sheltered...it just caused problems."

"We understand and take no offense. Some people just shouldn't be turned. Now, two more. You need to practice your light. And what to do about your friend Amelia?"

"I just havent't had any place to practice my light since we've been here. I tried before coming to see you, Eric, but it didn't work. I think I needed y'all's blood to jumpstart it. As for Amelia, she has two love interests. Tray Dawson the Were and Bob, the witch she made into a cat for a while. I think she should be introduced to Tray and have him warned being anybody's bodyguard will get him killed. Maybe the three of them will work out together. If not, I have faith it will work out however is best."

"I imagine it will, dear Sookie. Now, as for the rest of the events or people. Amy Burley will be caught at Fangtasia and held to find out her fate. Her end will depend on if she's drained and killed before or this would have been a first. We are doubting the Maenad will come to Bon Temps now, as the murders and chaos have been stopped. But we know what was successful last time and can do it again if required. Barry the bellboy hasn't yet made an appearance, that I'm aware." Godric looks to Sookie for confirmation.

"That's right. But I plan on _only_ helping him to build his mental shields and not introduce him to the vampires, if I see him."

"Very good. Nan Flanagan needs to be replaced. We have been discussing vampires and will come up with the right one soon. Russell Edgington will be terminated for his atrocities against the blood and Eric's human family. The witch, Hallow, will meet with me and get her own cast back at her. I believe I saw her name in my appointments next week. Sweetie D'Arts needs help. She turned to her actions as a result of being bitten against her will and then shunned. So we'll contact the group that is responsible and give them the information."

"Speaking of information, I need to tell Lafayette about being a medium. And I might just hint to keep an eye out for his mom's nurse, Jesus, too. They were really happy together."

"Everything has been addressed except that which pertains somehow to Sophie-Anne."

"So what's the plan for her?" Sookie was practically on the edge of her seat with excitement and trepidation.

"We aren't sure yet," Godric admitted as Sookie's eyes got big in surprise.

"We could go several ways. We could become thrice-bonded and take her out for trying for you, as the punishment id True Death. Or allow Threadgill to take her out in his attempt, which then leaves us with _him_ wanting to take you. Because she has doubtfully kept your existence a secret. Or we could take out both of them and someone would have to step in as ruler for both states. Neither Eric nor I have wanted to become king, no matter how many times it has been offered to us, though. Or we could warn her of impending events as a bargaining chip to leave you alone. But she would probably go back on her word. Or you could move here and therefore be under my direct protection. If I ever needed to, I could always Call Eric to me. A Maker's Call supersedes every other loyalty or command. He might or might not Call Pamela to be with him, for her safety. You see, my dear heart, it's not that we haven't given this any thought. Far from it. We simply have too many options. And your input would be required for at least two of them."


	16. Chapter 16

"Thrice-bonded?" Sookie asks.

"And eventually pledged," Eric responds.

"What is pledged?" Gran wonders.

"Vampire married," Sookie states succinctly. "But you don't want to do the bonding except as a means to an end. So, no."

" _What?!_ Of course we do or we wouldn't have provided it as an option," Godric explained while Eric nodded emphatically, almost humanly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It just sounded like I'd have to endure being bound from desperation rather than because it's desired. Again."

"While the bond is required to kill her for trying to separate us, it would not be because it's required only. It'd simply be a happy bonus."

"And pledging would also be from a desire to have you as our wife."

Sookie looks at Gran to see how she's doing with the idea of two vampires wanting to share her granddaughter. Surprisingly, she's said nothing against it, either out loud or internally. Her face also shows nothing more than pensiveness, as she thinks.

"But you said killing Sophie-Anne still leaves Threadgill to deal with. Unless we kill him. But that would force one of y'all to become king of two states. And you--neither of you--wants to be king of even one!"

"True. But it is possible that he would be more reasonable, especially after we kill in defense of you. Besides, if we kill in defense of you, we could probably convince someone else to become king or queen."

"What exactly would Eric even _do_ if you Called him? He wouldn't be a sheriff anymore, right? So he'd have to have something besides my protection to keep him fulfilled."

"I've been thinking of opening up a second Fangtasia and an upscale bar. Dallas would be a fine location for both, actually."

"But then what about Pam? Would you Call her, too? Would she resent it?"

"Yes, I would Call her. She'd be immensely grateful to get out of Louisiana and somewhere where there's 'decent' shopping to be done again."

"So you'd go from being a Sheriff to being below a Sheriff?"

"Oh, but I love the way you think, my dear. That's a favorite position of mine to my Master." Eric leers at both Sookie and Godric.

"Eric Northman! You watch your dirty mouth around ladies! There's no need to speak like that." Gran shows where Sookie got her fire from.

"I apologize, Gran. I was not trying to be offensive, though I can see that I was. I merely thought to lighten Sookie's mood and concerns with some, admittedly, tactless humor." Eric, feeling Godric's mirth at his chastisement, sent a sidelong glare to his much beloved Master. He, personally, was not amused.

"In answer to your question, dear one, Eric and I would share the responsibilities of Sheriff. And I would likely help him with his club and bar. If he does not object."

"Of course, I would be honored to share everyhing and anything with you, Master."

"What about Pam? Besides shopping, what would she do?"

"She would ultimately run the bar and club and help Isabel be our second, if they agreed. Though that second part might be more difficult for them, as they are not as connected as my Master and I are."

"So she'll basically be demoted, too."

"As long as I give her a nice bar she can truly dress as herself in, she will not feel slighted."

"Okay, then I vote for the Calling option. That way, I don't have anyone's death on my conscience. And it seems as though everything would work out for everyone."

"We may still have to kill to protect you, dear Sookie. But any such deaths should no weigh on you. Everyone chooses their own paths and therefor destiny." Godric needed to be honest with her and yet soothe her.

"Excellent. I shall contact Pam with her duties before Calling her."

By this time, they'd arrived at the hotel. Sookie again made out with each vampire before going to her room and sending them both off to Eric's. The time would come soon that she felt ready to be intimate with them. It just wasn't tonight.

Eric sends Pam's assignments to her. She is to rid the Earth of Bartlett Hale. Godric and Eric would see to Gabe being glamoured into a daytime suicide so vampires could not receive the blame. Pam would also see to Jessica Hamby's father. He would be glamoured to leave his family, providing child support, alimony and a divorce to his wife and never see any of them again.

Sookie would want to write the anonymous letters to both Amelia Broadway and Tray Dawson of their compatibility. And the note for Sweetie D'Arts pack. So Pam was also assigned to find those addresses.

Then Eric Called her right before sending a message of what he'd decided for their future, if she should choose to take him up on it. He wouldn't force her to Dallas, but he did let her know she could not live in Louisiana much longer. And Arkansas was similarly off the table, as well.


End file.
